


If Only I Could Protect You (From the Weather)

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Eskel is a sweetheart, Established Relationship, F/M, Triss is very appreciative of her witcher, sick!fic, travelling together on the path
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Triss comes down with a cold but Eskel does his best to take care of her.
Relationships: Eskel/Triss Merigold
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	If Only I Could Protect You (From the Weather)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stinastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/gifts).



Horse wasn’t Triss’ favorite way to travel, it was actually her least favorite, but it made the most sense for Eskel, and she had decided to tag along with him, so horse it was.

And camping. A lot of camping.

Another thing that Triss wasn’t particularly fond of.

But she took it all in stride and didn’t complain, genuinely enjoying her time with Eskel.

And what did she get for it?

Sick apparently.

They were finally in an inn with a bed and she won’t even get to enjoy it.

Eskel was there though and he was making everything a little more tolerable, “Hey,” he said, walking over to Triss, “How are you feeling, honey?”

Triss groaned miserably in response.

Eskel sighed and ran a comforting hand through her hair, “I’m so sorry we got stuck out in that storm yesterday.”

Taking Eskel’s hand in her own, she smiled at him gently, “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I know,” he huffed, “but I’m still sorry. I feel like I should be able to protect you.”

Triss snorted, pressing a kiss to Eskel’s knuckles, “From the weather?”

“Hush, you.”

Eskel helped Triss sit up in bed and handed her a bowl of warm broth, “Here baby, you need to eat something. I thought this would be easiest on your stomach, I don’t want you feeling any worse.”

“You’re doing a wonderful job taking care of me, Eskel.”

Eskel smiled back at Triss, something he didn’t do often because of his insecurities, but Triss thought he had never looked more handsome.

“Finish your broth and I’ll get you something clean to change into before you go to sleep.”

Triss hummed happily, sipping on the broth as she watched Eskel move around the room, sorting through their bags.

Just that morning, as soon as Triss had let out her first sneeze after waking up with a sniffle, Eskel had packed their bags quickly and messily. He led them straight to the nearest village, despite it being in the opposite direction of where they were going, ignoring Triss’ objections. Heading straight to an inn, Eskel ushered Triss to bed. They hadn’t been there long before she was running a fever.

Triss was an adult, and an adept, powerful sorceress, but Eskel fussed and fretted until she relented, letting him dab at her sweaty forehead and bring her water and tea. But hours had passed, and so had her fever, and she was feeling much better albeit still drained.

Just as Triss finished her broth, Eskel walked back over carrying white linen. He took the bowl from her and handed her a shirt.

Lifting the shirt up in front of her, Triss raised an eyebrow, directing her gaze to Eskel, “Your shirt?”

Blushing, Eskel ducked his head, “I just thought it might be more comfortable. I can get you something else-”

“No!” Triss cut in, “It’s okay my handsome witcher, I’m more than happy to wear your clothes to bed.”

Eskel’s returning smile sent shockwaves of joy through her. Her witcher, indeed.


End file.
